PROJECT SUMMARY Project Title: Implementation of the FDA Produce Safety Rule in Delaware Project Description: We intend to develop a plan to implement the FDA?s Produce Safety Rule. This project will be an effort through the Delaware Department of Agriculture along with the help of the University of Delaware Cooperative Extension, Delaware State University Cooperative Extension, Delaware Fruit & Vegetable Growers Association, as well as state agencies and extension in the neighboring states of Maryland and Virginia (part of the Delmarva Peninsula). This plan will include education and training for produce farmers covered under the rule, as well as implementation of a regulatory program which will include regulator training. Project Goals: The proposed project will develop a strategic plan for alignment of Delaware Department of Agriculture?s regulations and activities with FDA?s Produce Safety Rule. Goals include establishing an inventory of covered produce farms, providing farmers with education of, and training on, the Produce Safety Rule, completing an assessment of Delaware Department of Agriculture?s regulatory authority for produce safety and the resources needed to develop and implement a successful program. Expected Outcomes: We believe that the partnerships and plans that will emerge from the work outlined in this proposal will create a federal-state relationship which will leverage the existing expertise, knowledge and resources of the Delaware Department of Agriculture along with the University of Delaware & Delaware State Cooperative Extension and regional state partners within the Delmarva Peninsula, resulting in consistent and successful on-farm inspections as envisioned by FSMA and the FDA. Project Objectives: 1) Develop and maintain an inventory of produce farms covered under the rule, including a mechanism to share the data with the FDA. 2) Determine resources needed to conduct activities under a state produce safety rule that has been aligned with FDA?s Produce Safety Rule (identify metrics & develop models for training, technical support/assistance, information technology, laboratory capabilities, & inspection/compliance activities). 3) Develop and implement a plan that includes educating producers on produce safety and providing regulatory oversight of the farming of covered produce. The plan will include on-farm inspections, sampling, enforcement, training, education and technical assistance. Budget: $257,946 for year one, $394,797 for year two, $392,153 for year three, $412,391 for year four and $426,591 year for five, totaling $1,883,878 for the five year grant period.